The Hunger Games Re-Imagined (Book 1)
by megan.dunbar.10441
Summary: The year is 2012, and the Games normally associated with festivity have started again. Not yet in their strictest form, and not yet deemed the danger they later become, a change slowly moves over the forming Panem. 24 will enter, 3 will make it out alive. Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor! (Please R&R and feel free to cheer on your favorite charachters!)
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I do not own the Hunger Games or its characters. The only thing I do own is my take on original's presented here and the twists,etc. These may not be taken from the books themselves. We begin in 2012 when Panem as we know it is still not having to worry about keeping order. District's are not yet separated from each other (at least until the first Quarter Quell which takes place after this year's games due to a "minor"rebellion in 13 leading to its demise). The Game's at this time are seen as voluntary though a great deal of parent's do send their children in either for the hope of fame or wanting to be able to support themselves. Their may be changes that are not seen in the Hunger Games series reflected in character's. This first chapter gives you the set up including the reaping and some idea of how that worked in our time. I have taken some creative liberties which are necessary for the plot. Katniss and Peeta were only in the arena once for the 23rd Games. Katniss is still torn between the two but is able to lean towards Gale for now. Haymitch was in the first game's which featured as in the Quarter Quell he was in twice as many tributes.**

**Chapter 1 is a little slow but is necessary to set things up. Please stick it out and wait for Chapter 2 to get a better grasp of your MC.**

**Chapter 1**

The cheering of the crowds inside the stadium was all I could hear. It took a nudge from my mother for me to note my father moving to sit on my left. He wore a big grin on his face, his hands full of all the sweet's my nutritionist would cringe to see me eat. He handed me a bag of popcorn and a soda, my mom rolled her eyes as he stared back at her for a moment.

"Hey, its not everyday I get to take my little girl to see the reaping's."

My mother turned her head towards the sound of a woman walking down a couple aisles below us calling out names. I could not really see what was in her hands yet, I didn't think it mattered. The 360 degree view screen showed other arena's, other places that had the reapings. Due to our location we were deemed District or Region 12. There were other regions and we did keep in contact with them. In fact I caught a glimpse of the blonde Molly, an old friend from 11 with her own parents. Something was off about Molly however, her eyes did not have their normal glow to them.

"Savannah Clark!" My head spun to see a woman nearby, her hands held a clipboard and some kind of digital reader. My mother smiled at the woman though I could see the dark look my father shot her. "We're right here. Go on dear."

My mother gave me a push and I stood up, one hand trying to keep hold of my popcorn as the woman briskly took the other. She pressed the digital reader against my thumb, her brown eyes reading something not meant for my eyes. She then took my thumb and pressed it against a piece of paper. My hand fell to my side as she looked over at my mother and nodded before asking for a Jamie Winters in the row above us. I did not have time to think about it much as the screens situated around us flickered for a moment, then the grand symbol of Panem flared across.

The music began to play below as the view changed to reveal Effie Trinket, the District 12 escort cross the stage to take the microphone. All lights were dimmed and a general hush fell over us. I for one, was merely excited to see what was going to happen. The games after all only came once a year, and if they had anyone like Katniss Everdeen from the 23rd Games then it would surely be quite a show. Effie tapped the microphone and cleared her throat. She was wearing a green gown with a rather white wig and oddly accented lips. Capitol people had to be some of the oddest I had ever seen.

"Welcome Ladies And Gentlemen of district 12 to the 23rd annual Hunger Games!"The crowd around me cheered wildly my own voice joining the group crescendo. Effie waited a moment then motioned for the crowd to stop. She pointed out the small group behind her. "This year we have our honored mayor with us. And of course let's not forget our victor's, yes? Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark, and Haymitch Abernathy!"

After a couple minutes of more cheers in which Effie seemed to practically glow with joy at having such an enthusiastic audience she turned to motion to the bowls before us. The spotlights flickered towards them, the right was the girl's, the left the boy's. Despite my love for the game's this was always the hard part, and a part that still was hard to grasp. I understood one of them would come out famous, with a life of luxury supported by the Capitol. Yet, in most cases that left 23 dead. It was a price well paid for a family's chance at eternal glory. I stiffened as Effie walked towards the boy's bowl. She smiled at the crowd or rather at the camera nearby I supposed. The screens that had once had the symbol of Panem now held the seen below for all to see.

"First the boys!"Her hand reached into the bowl and she pulled the tiny slip out. I looked about me, wondering which boy would be the lucky one to get to represent us. "Damien Forbes!"A black haired boy stood up on the other side of the stands. He seemed braced for this, his family cheered for him as the lights found him. Two guards flanked Damien as he walked up too the stadium. "Any volunteers?"As usual there were crickets. Despite our recent good luck there were still some families too hesitant to try. "Moving on then..."

Effie moved to the girl's bowl. And for some reason that I didn't know of I felt my father's hand close about my wrist. The slip extracted she moved to the podium to read it. "Caitlin Hobbs!"The polite cheers made way for the girl, a tiny thing who moved with an odd grace. Her mother was in tears on the side as she tried to get out of her seat and move towards the stage. A guard ushered the woman back into place. A curse next to me got my attention. My mother's eyes were livid, her hands shaking with anger. She took a couple deep breaths and then looked back at me for a moment. Then Effie asked again, "Any girl volunteers for District 12?" My father winced as my mother stood. She grabbed my arm and jerked me to a stand, my popcorn bag falling to the floor in haste. My father tried to yank me back down but it was of little use. She hissed in my ear, "Just repeat after me...I volunteer to be District 12's Tribute!"

I shook my head but she slapped me hard. And I noticed my mother nod to a guard who said something into a radio. The light flicked onto me and I barely had time to react before my mother gave me a small pinch with her finger's. Confused and frightened I looked down at Effie Trinket who smiled kindly, her hand raised towards me. Katniss Everdeen from her seat next to Peeta stared at me for a moment, our eyes met and I had to look away. It was evident she was not happy this was going on. "Yes, dear? Well...go ahead now, don't be shy."

I felt my throat dry up and my father tried to shake his head at the guard to leave but my mother pushed me towards the aisle. I tripped over my father's legs and was caught by the guard at then end, his secure arm gripping mine. I stood shakily with who knows how many pairs of eyes on me and gasped for air. "I volunteer to be District 12's Tribute!" I saw my mother smile then, she gave me a nod and began clapping. Soon everyone else in the arena joined her. My father was the only one who did not. "A volunteer! How wonderful! Please come down!"

The guard jerked me down the path, and I walked trying to hold my head high even while it spun. I reached the podium and Effie's strong perfume almost made me sneeze, an odd scent in imitation of some flower or other. She grabbed my hand and pulled me up the steps to her side. As if afraid I would flee, her arms encircled my shoulder's. "What is your name and age?"

The microphone was shoved into my face. The camera below intimidated me. I had never been in front of so many before, not even in assembly. Looking up I saw my face projected on the screens around me and tried to take a deep breath, staring as the mirror image of me did the same. "My name is Savannah Clark. I am 15 and ½ years old exactly."

Effie pulled the microphone back and her other hand reached towards Damien. He eyed me for a moment as Effie let my shoulder's go. "Please shake hands tribute's!"I didn't know why the crowd cheered as Damien walked over and with an odd smile reached down and kissed the top of my hand. I for one was slightly disgusted but tried to paste a smile on my face, unsure of what to really do.

Effie came back and pushed us towards the front center of the stage where the camera could get a better angle.

"I now present your District 12 Tributes Damien Forbes and Savannah Clark!"

The last image I could really focus on through the bright lights of the stage was my father only a few rows up trying to hide his tears and my mother's rapid cheering of my name from the stands.


	2. Chapter 1: From Katniss's POV

**Katniss Chapter 1**

I didn't want to be here. I really didn't want to watch another round of reaping, to see another disillusioned girl and boy deal with what I had. Yet, here I was waiting...always waiting. Haymitch took a swig of his bottle...it was something I had started to give up, perhaps even envying him for it I suppose. It would be a lot easier to dull the pain then to realize the reality of another win, even of only one person, it just was so small. Peeta, always the optimist, looked back at me and nodded. At least now we had started to repair the damage done from our act. Effie's voice could be heard introducing us, and the guard at the door swung it open. There was no need to follow us from point a to be. In all reality, we had nothing to hide from.

I smoothed my slender red gown and took Peeta's hand. Haymitch grumbled something under his breath and I sighed, not really caring what it was at this point. At least he wasn't too drunk. Haymitch walked up to the podium alone and Peeta and I followed him, taking a seat next to him. The blinding lights, the camera's, and the roaring of the crowd was quite unsettling. This was my first year as a mentor...it was a task I really dreaded. I tuned out Effie as usual and only paid attention in time to see a boy, Damien Forbes walk onto the podium. The way the kid acted, how he held himself with such arrogance told me enough. It was easy to guess his parent's had sought fame through using him. From what I knew a pretty face could only get you so far.

When a young girl was called down it pained me. She did not look much older than Prim, her eyes dark and terrified as she was yanked onto the podium, a procedure involving well all but caring her. But when volunteers were called a girl about midway up stood. A tall brunette next to her seemed to be holding the confused girl up. I turned to look at Haymitch and he sighed, taking another swig from his bottle. "There always has to be one."I saw the mother's triumphant face as her daughter fell into the aisle, the guard picking her up. It was something that couldn't help but invoke pity. She was likely one of the few not told that she too could be thrown in for her family's gain.

Her small voice cried out "I volunteer for District 12!"and I winced. It was not that long ago when I myself shouted those words to protect Prim. Now this girl shouted them only to keep her parent's happy, it was obvious she had gone into some sort of shock. After the normal shaking of the hands I noted the girl staring up at a man I presumed was her father. He at least, seemed to have some version of sympathy for his daughter. All I could do in front of the camera's was to walk over to her and warn her, "Whatever you do don't cry."Then with a smile for the camera's, I wrapped my arm around her as if unconsciously I could protect her too. Damien walked over and offered his hand to the girl, who I recalled was named Savannah. She looked up at me with her doe eyes and I nodded once. It was fine for now that the two play nice. It had worked so well for us anyway. As the guards flanked them, yanking them to their next destination I spotted Haymitch walking towards me.

His glossy eyes stared after them for a moment. "He's trying too hard. I expect he'll piss off some Career or other. As for the girl well...I'm not real sure what to make of her yet. If were lucky maybe she'll turn out like you and we'll stand a chance with them."

I shivered not wanting to really ask this. "And if we aren't lucky, then what?"I noticed Peeta listening in on the conversation.

"It happens."Haymitch shrugged his shoulder's. I figured he would likely be useless the rest of the day. Effie Trinket hurried over, her wig bouncing on her head as usual. "Quite a show tonight, yes? Well we best head off to the train."

"What about the farewell's." This I knew was a long held custom. Effie wrinkled her nose in distaste. "Damien's parents are saying good-bye to him now.

"And Savannah's?"Peeta seemed worried about this turn of events. Effie sighed and looked out at the stands. "They have requested not to be bothered with such things."She turned on her heel and quickly headed to the door.


End file.
